The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
In deploying applications in a cloud computing environment, there are often numerous options available to users. However, it can sometimes be a challenge and/or time-consuming task to determine the best and/or most effective architecture for an application that will meet all of the anticipated platform and middleware requirements.